The Satan City Blizzard
by iMysticalDBZ
Summary: On the final day before winter break, a snow storm hits Satan City, causing the students of Orange Star Highschool to be trapped inside the prison known as school. What will Gohan and his friends do? Join us on ‘The Satan City Blizzard’ and find out. Leave ideas in the form of a review to help shape the plot!
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Trapped

(AN: Welcome to 'The Satan City Blizzard' This is a story I've been working on in my spare time. This story takes place as if Buu never existed. It is Gohan's second week at the school, on a Friday before winter break. I did plan to make this a one shot, but I decided on making it a multi-chapter fic. Here are some other things to know.)

 _This is thinking._

 _This is the news._

 **This is a flashback.**

Chapter 1: Trapped

Every student on campus seemed to be staring at the clock.

Ten more minutes.

Five more minutes.

One more minute.

As they all seemed to be staring at the clock, someone's voice came in through the intercom.

"No one may leave the building until the snow storm clears." The principal said, causing backtalk to be heard in every single class. Man! It was finally time for Winter Break, why would they make them stay at the school because of snow? Snow is what makes Winter Break fun! Soon, the bell rang and students crowded the hall way, some tried to leave, but failed. A certain Demi-Saiyan found himself next to his three friends in the crowded halls of Orange Star Highschool which would soon be empty for a whole week until the teachers came back, and then another week until it was packed again when the students were all back in the prison that was known as school

"Students, students!" The geography teacher shouted from the end of the hall by the door. "Everyone must go to the cafeteria or gym until this snow storm clears. Trust me I want to leave too." He said, as the students turned around, groaning and headed towards the hall in which the cafeteria and gym were located.

"I saw on the news that this storm would last days. Hopefully it doesn't." Erasa spoke. "I don't know what I would do without being able to change clothes for more than a day." Erasa said, almost pouting.

"No way they'll keep us in this hell for any longer than an hour." Sharpener replied.

"Yeah I agree with Sharpener. They'll have to let us out." Videl said, and Gohan nodded.

The four finally arrived at the gym after walking for what seemed like hours in such a crowded building. The group walked over toward the bleachers and sat down.

"I better tell my mom." Gohan said as he thought about what his mom would do if he didn't show up at home.

"You need to use my phone?" Erasa asked considerately.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Gohan replied, in response, Erasa handed her phone to Gohan, who accepted it. He went to the phone app and dialed his mom's number, after three seconds or so, it seemed someone had answered the phone.

"Son household. Chi-Chi speaking. Who is it?"

"Hey mom, it's me, Gohan. There's a blizzard here in Satan City so they won't be letting us out of the school until it clears."

"Why won't they let you out? I mean it's about to be winter break. Snow is apart of winter." Chi-Chi replied, disagreeing with the school's actions.

"Well, I'm guessing it's pretty bad. Must be several inches, if it wasn't bad I'm sure they'd be letting us out." He informed her.

"Well, stay safe. Try to be home soon." His mom told him.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, and I have to go, I don't want to be using my friend's phone for too long. Bye."

"Bye honey." Said Chi-Chi, effectively ending the conversation.

Gohan handed the phone back to Erasa, who took it and put it in her pocket.

"So Gohan, do you have to fly back home in this storm?" Erasa asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Gohan said. "But if it's really bad I can walk over to West City and stay at a friend's there." Gohan lied. He would still be able to fly home, but he knew a Jet Copter probably wouldn't last in a storm of this caliber.

"West City? That's atleast a one hour walk!" Erasa exclaimed. "How about this, if it's bad, we can all stay at my house for the night?" Erasa asked.

"I'm down." Sharpener said, looking to Videl and Gohan.

"I'm in." Videl said, and suddenly, all the attention shifted to Gohan. "Well?" She asked, wanting an answer.

"Uh, well, I'll have to tell my mom first." Gohan said.

Erasa jumped in joy. "Then it's settled! We'll have a sleepover at my house!" She exclaimed, joyfully.

"Oh, uh can I use your phone again please?" Gohan asked Erasa, who took her phone out and handed it to him for an answer. Once again, Gohan dialed his mom's number.

"Yes Gohan?" His mom asked, knowing it was him as the number was the same as the one that had called just a few minutes earlier.

"Well, my friends think that if the storm is too bad to fly home _in my Jet Copter,_ then we could all stay the night at Erasa's." Gohan said, emphasizing the words 'Jet Copter', so his mom would understand what's really going on.

"Erasa? Is this a girl?" His mom asked.

"Yes mom. And no, it's not like that, don't even get going." Gohan replied, knowing his mom would start the "grandchildren" talk she always went on about.

"Yes, you may stay at her house with your other friends, and make sure you have some fun!" Chi-Chi said, joyfully. Gohan wasn't there, but he knew, if he was, each of her eyes would have giant hearts in them.

"What if the storm calms down though?" Gohan asked his mother.

"You can stay either way darling. Just have some fun." The mother of the demi-Saiyan responded.

"Alright. Love you mom, bye."

"Bye." She said, as Gohan hung up and handed Erasa her phone. "Well, I can come, she said she didn't care if I stayed, even if it's not storming." Gohan said.

Erasa jumped in joy. What a way to start Winter Break! A sleep over with her best friends, and a new friend they didn't know much about! This was not only a great way to spend time with friends, but they could finally get to know Gohan more. "Then it's settled. After they let us leave, we'll all go to my place and spend the night! We can watch movies, drink hot chocolate, play some games! This is going to be so much fun!" Erasa exclaimed, very happily.

 _Yeah right._ Videl thought, she had spent a lot of nights at her best friend's house as she grew older, Erasa's sleepovers were fun at times, but she was into girly girl movies, on the other hand, Videl was into Martial Arts/Action movies.

After thirty minutes which felt like an enternity with Erasa's blabbering, someone's voice came in through the intercom.

"Students, we have been informed by Satan City PD and Satan City's very own Fire-Department that it will not be safe to leave the school until tomorrow morning. Until then, you may play on your phones, play in the gym, and do whatever else you young people like to do. If you don't have a phone, please come to the office and call your parents and inform them of this situation." The principal announced, causing complaints, groans, and murmuring. "And yes, to answer most of your questions, the lunch ladies are currently working on making food for everyone. Everyone in the cafeteria will eat first, and soon after the people in the gym will." This cause a lot of people to talk in the gym, why couldn't they eat first? They were hungry too!

"And what's snow even going to do to us? Freeze us to death? C'mon man! It's winter break! Ain't no blizzard gonn hurt us!" Someone in the gym shouted, causing others to shout in agreement.

"Ughh. Why can't they just shut up and deal with it?" Videl said as she covered her ears. "I better tell my dad." She said as she took her phone out of her pocket and started texting, which was exactly what her two blonde friends were currently doing.

"Erasa, once your done can I use your phone again?" Gohan asked with a chuckle, that must've been the millionth time he asked that same question.

"Gohan, once we get out of this place, we are going to go to the mall, we will buy you a phone, and then have that sleepover we talked about. Oh, and while we're at it, we'll buy you some new clothes, cause Kami knows you need some!" Erasa said with a laugh. Once she finished typing she handed Gohan her phone, he then texted his mom and told her about the situation, which his mother calmly reacted to, surprisingly. After Gohan deleted the conversation from Erasa's smart phone, he handed it back to her.

"So, what do we do now babe?" Sharpener asked Videl.

"I thought I told you to never call me babe again." Videl said as she walked towards the male blond friend of hers, who walked backwards as she moved forward.

"Okay I'm sorry!" Sharpener shouted as his back hit the wall. "But seriously, what should we do until the food is served?" Sharpener asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking about getting some training in, well, if you wanna spar after what you just called me."

"Uh, I think I'll pass." Sharpener said.

"Nope, you can't pass. You did call me babe, and I'm really in the mood to kick someone's ass." Videl said as she chuckled and popped her fingers.

Sharpener gulped. He violated rule twenty two in Videl's rule book. Never. Ever. Call. Her. Babe. _What have I gotten myself into._ He thought, terrified as he took a stance.

"I guess some things will never change huh?" Erasa asked Gohan, but little did she know, Gohan was in a land of his own. He was mowing down on leftovers from lunch that he had forgotten about. _I guess I was right then._ Erasa thought, as she laughed. _Some things never change._

 _(AN: Hopefully I didn't miss anything! I just finished re-reading this chapter. Make sure to leave a review! I love reading y'all's thoughts on my writing! Anyways, leave some ideas/suggestions for the future of this story. What should happen next? It's for you to decide! And also, one last thing I'd appreciate if you left in the reviews, what is your favorite Gohan/Videl fic? I need something to read, lol. Anyways, until next time!)_


	2. READ THIS

The Satan City Blizzard

Honestly, I haven't had one fic I've been able to complete. When I wrote my first fic I figured it was going to be a breeze, but it really isn't. If you want to continue the writing of "The Satan City Blizzard" for me, go ahead. Thank you all for reading, and I definitely think this fic helped me improve a TON as a writer. I honestly think I can make a 20k Fic now. Please stay active on my page though, I've been working on a fic.

And here is a question I have for all of you reading this: Should I make a fic with G/V in highschool starting the day he joined and make field trips or whatever I feel like, or should I make a G/V where it starts a week or so after he came and I can have her meet Bulma at one of her father's business parties or something like that? Anyways, I really want to thank everyone who's read this fic and has supported me. I did have the next chapter ready, but I just wasn't feeling it. I still have ten or so days of break left, so expect me to get some stuff out.


End file.
